


elemental childhoods

by Sorariru



Series: hogwarts, its heirs, and the elements [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, also they have wicked elemental powers, but she gets better in later stories i promise, character death (its luna's mom nothing shocking), fae friends because it was a missed opportunity in the canon, i always wanted an explanation why neville was mistaken as a squib, neville cedric luna and pansy are the Hogwarts founder heirs, pansy is a brat and privileged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: The Heirs and their latent magic abilities
Series: hogwarts, its heirs, and the elements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809541
Kudos: 1





	elemental childhoods

There were stories floating around on how the Longbottom family lost its ancestral home, family heads, and orphaned a single baby. However, they all knew it stemmed towards a Death Eater attack. Bellatrix who have crucio'd the Longbottom couple to insanity while the other wreaked havoc. It was simply a wonder how Neville Longbottom survived the fire, enough for both couples to be still alive.   
  
What the Wizarding World did not know was Neville had sparked the fire in a bout of accident magic. Calling onto his roots and summoned protection to the tips of his fingers.   
  
Bellatrix did not receive acute healing from her burned hands as she stayed in Azkaban.   
  
This magic had almost killed his core, leading to the misery of growing up with ruthless adults. He was kept alive, but he was shunned for having stunted growth. Accidental magic was almost a whisper. But Neville knew.   
  
He can still remember the details of fire running of his pudgy fingers setting alight his parent's torturer. But he was afraid to do more, if it had been too late, Bellatrix might have been a goner that night.   
  
The rumours of him being too scared of his magic were not untrue.

* * *

Cedric Diggory had a secret. His father was too busy with the Ministry, while his mother took pleasure in her little self-sufficient vegetable patch. He would sneakily go barefoot and let the texture of the ground comfort him. It always made his sense sharp and made it easy for him to help his mother tell pests were trying to eat her pumpkin jacks again.   
  
Sometimes, when she was too busy, Cedric would go running in the nearby forest. In there, lives the forest faes, a land blessed by gods they say. When things upset him, flowers start to bloom on his feet and the creatures would fester on its energy and his magic. His mother, unseeing of the faes, finds it endearing while he just finds it too girly. The faes were fickle creatures they say.   
  
When his father finds his boorish appearance of mud and leaves, he is under intense scrutiny and control of not letting flowers burst under his feet. The scolding went for too long and Cedric was in tears when the door was knocked. The Diggory family looks at each other, not expecting a visitor late at night. Amos takes the door, dismissing Cedric to his bed. However, the child just finds his winged friends giggling while making knocking gestures. He gives a chuckle before trudging off to his bed. Well, Cedric can admit the fairies are fickle, playful, and protective.

* * *

Pansy was famous for her love of long baths. Babies were initially supposed to be scared of it, but Pansy took great offense when she is removed too early from her daily bath. As she grew older, her bath time just keeps getting longer and longer.   
  
Her friends used to joke she'd grow old early because she wrinkles everyday. She just drops cold water over Draco's head and proceeded to brood underwater.   
  
It was highly known to family and friends if Pansy was missing, it was best to see her in the bathroom or by the lake, steeping her feet despite of the murderous temperature. Sure, she would be crying bloody murder and conjure a raging storm indoors later out of accidental magic. However, Pansy knew it was not accidental magic. She knew where to pull the vapors in the air and create mayhem in the house. Besides, if she can return to her daily footbath faster then keeping this little childish secret would not harm anyone. (Maybe an occasional house elf or ruddy uncles.)

(She is in absolute delight to learn the Prefects Quarters had a large ass bath tub.)

* * *

Luna was young when her mother died in winter. She was also young when the wind ransacked her home and a sense of warmth wrapped around her in protection. Her daddy found her under a warming stasis amidst the snow piling up in their home. Pandora was never found, but the blood splatter on the kitchen had painted the picture enough.

She learned the tells of the wind for an incoming nasty storm. She listens to the voice of in them and decides the nargles are having a fit so she tells her father to barricade the windows. It was always best to keep nargles away.

She finds flying in the broom uncomfortable, very unlike to her ginger neighbourhood friend across the plains. Luna thinks the spells on the intricacies of a household cleaners. Besides, she could just politely call on the wind to carry her on top of the tree, the best reading spot on summer with hiptarts beside her to help her homework. 

**Author's Note:**

> i cant think of any made up names so now we haev hiptarts, the creatures living in luna's backyards. i hope you had fun reading!


End file.
